degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Liberty Van Zandt/@comment-5261392-20170305021738
In honor of her winning the title of Queen of Degrassi, here's a well deserved appreciation post on why I, as well as many others, regard her as a queen. Strong, resilient, intelligent, brave, bold, passionate, loving - these are some of the words I would use to describe Liberty. She's no stranger to the hardships and tribulations of life - losing her baby through adoption and then having the love of her life get brutally murdered all in the span of the year are two examples of this. Growing up, despite coming from a financially priviledged family, she was quite underpriviledged in terms of companionship, love, and acceptance. In the first few seasons, she had no friends and the boy she loved didn't return her feelings. When JT finally returned her feelings, they were only happy for less than a year before she found out she was pregnant, which led JT to selling prescription drugs and overdosing, and ultimately, Liberty lost the love of her life ''and ''her baby. The next year, she had to see JT date Mia, who had a baby, and she was in so much pain watching him live out the life she could have had if she kept her baby. She had the love of her life die in her arms on her birthday. She lost Emma and Manny as friends after her fling with Damian and even when they became friends again, it was clear that those two were much closer to each other than they were with Liberty. In college, she felt as if she finally had friends and belonged somewhere, but it was later revealed her sorority only saw her as their "token black girl". Long story short, Liberty went through years of rejection, pain, and heartbreak, but that never stopped her from being the best she could be. Liberty has always been incredibly gifted, intelligent, and mature beyond her years. She skipped a grade and felt an immense amount of pressure from her parents to excel academically. Despite struggling with dyscalculia, she worked hard and given that school was all she felt she had, she gave it her ALL. No matter what she was going through, Liberty always remained hardworking, driven, motivated, and dedicated. She absolutely deserved to be valedictorian and the fact that she's at law school, following her dreams, is proof that she never gave up and always persisted, no matter what life threw at her. Underneath her strong, mature, intelligent exterior is one of Liberty's best and most beautiful qualities - her big heart. After being hurt and rejected so many times, she built a wall around her heart as a way to protect herself, but when she loves, she loves with all she has. Look at how much she loved JT. He was her sun, her moon, and her stars, but most importantly, she loved him enough to call him out on his reckless, dangerous behavior that would put him, her, and their baby in jeopardy. Loving someone doesn't mean accepting and turning a blind eye to their problematic behaviors. Loving someone means caring about them enough to let them know that they're ruining their damn lives and trying to stop them before it's too late. So no, Liberty was never a "bitch" to JT. She loved him through thick and thin, but she was smart enough to not enable him, and that's something that many people don't know how to do. Liberty is such an inspiration, to be honest. She went through so much, but she never gave up. She never stopped loving JT, no matter how much pain he put her through. She excelled academically, even if she was struggling academically, and it paid off considering she's the captain of her team at law school. She deserved to be happy and after so many years of feeling unloved and unwanted, she found self-love and was able to find success in her pursuit of her dreams.